Spirited Away: Return to the Spirit World
by pocky-chan1217
Summary: It's been six years since Chihiro left the spirit world, and she still hasn't forgotten Haku's promise of meeting her again, so what happens when the boy comes into the real world, saying that Chihiro's in danger?


The sound of an alarm clock cut loudly through the girl's dream world. Opening a lazy eye and groaning, Chihiro reached out from under the cover, trying to find the off switch to the stupid clock. The sound abruptly stopped, and Chihiro turned over again, trying to fall back asleep. A few minutes later, her mom called out from the kitchen, "Chihiro! It's time to wake up already!" The brunette muttered something incoherent, rolling out the bed. She yelped when she landed on her back on the hard wood floor and groaned. "Owww..." she said quietly and rubbed her back as she got up. She got her school uniform on, which was a simple navy skirt and white shirt with a navy collar. Walking slowly to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. Chihiro walked back to her nightstand and found the hairband where it always was. The purple thread shined in the morning light, and she smiled slightly. The girl quickly put it in her hair before making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

It's been six years since Chihiro had been in the spirit world and tried to save her parents from being eaten as pigs, and things were going along quite smoothly. Chihiro had managed to make a few friends at her new school, and the family was living peacefully. Meanwhile, Chihiro still hadn't heard from Haku yet. She waited by the river near the town every day, hoping he would be there, but there was no sign of him. But the brunette hadn't given up on him just yet.

"Today I'm going to run over to the next town to get some groceries, ok Chihiro?" her mom said as she put a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of the girl. "Okay..." the brunette replied, picking at her food. "Stay safe!" She called out as her mom went out the door. Chihiro finished her breakfast after a while, and picked up her bag. She stuck her lunch in one of the pockets and put her shoes on. Looking up at the clock, she realized she would be late for school. "Oh no!" she said, rushing out of the house.

The girl made her way down the street, running as fast as she can. She waved as she passed one of her neighbors and quickly made a turn. Chihiro could see the school at the top of the hill, and made her way there. She slowly down as she saw her two best friends walking up together. "Hey guys!" she said and they turned. The first one, with long pin-straight black hair and mischievous brown eyes, was Rin. And the second, with short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, was Hitomi. Rin waved, and she called out, "Hi, Chihiro!" The brunette ran to catch up with them, and they all walked to class together.

The trio managed to get in class before the bell rang, and they each sat down in their seats. "Alright, everyone, today we are going to have a pop quiz on World War 1," the teacher said as he passed out the sheets of paper. All the students groaned, and one even banged his head on the desk. Chihiro simply sighed, and looked out the window. A small dot caught her eye in the sky. She squinted, trying to get a better look at it. It almost looked like... a dragon?!

Chihiro almost stood up quickly, but she had to stay in her seat or she'd get in trouble. The white... thing flew into the clouds and disappeared from sight. The brunette sat back in her seat and sighed. "It must've be my imagination.." she muttered under her breath. But... could it be... Haku? No no no- she shook her head a couple of times. It couldn't be him. he was in the spirit world... right?

-

The bell rang for classes to end, and the students quickly made their way off of the campus. "Hey, guys, I'm going to the river again." Chihiro said as the three girls made their way down the street. Rin looked back and her and sighed slightly, "Again? What is at the river, anyway?" Chihiro looked over to the side, a faint blush on her face. "N-Nothing." The raven-haired girl smirked slightly, and said, "Are you meeting a boy there~?" The blush on Chihiro's face darkened slightly, and Rin laughed. "So it is a boy! Tell me- What's his name? What does he look like? Are you dating?" "S-Stop it, Rin!" Chihiro yelled, chasing after the girl when she ran away laughing. "G-Guys, are you really going to do this now?" Hitomi whispered. "Awww~ Chi-Chi's in love~!" Rin called out, quickly dodging Chihiro. "I told you never to call me that! And no- I'm not in love!"

"Well, you'll have to tell us someday. Even if we have to forced it out of you." Chihiro glared at Rin and the girl started gigging. "Anyway, this is the path to the river. I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" Chihiro said. "Bye!" Hitomi and Rin said, waving as Chihiro made her way down the brick stairs.

She heard the sound of running water before she was even near the river. Jumping the last step, she walked over to the riverbank. Chihiro knelt down near it, looking into the water. "Hi, Haku," she said quietly. "It's been a while since I talked to you last, huh? A few months, actually." The girl smiled softly. "How've you been? Are you happy over there in the spirit world?" Chihiro paused for a moment, waiting for a response. When none came, she sighed, getting up. "Well, I'll try to come back tomorrow, okay? Bye, Haku."

The brunette walked back up the stairs and onto the sidewalk made her way back to her house, careful not to bump into any people along the way. Her eyes were on the ground and she held her handbag in one hand.

"Chihiro!"

A voice cut through the crowd. Chihiro looked up, but she didn't see anyone familiar either. She didn't recognize the voice either, since it was muffled by the sounds of other people. Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath, "I must be hearing things.." She started walking, but then she heard it again, this time a bit louder. "Chihiro!" Trying to ignore the voice, she picked up her pace slightly. "It's just my imagination... It's just my imagination..." But suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist. "Hey, what are you-" she was about say more, but for some reason, she couldn't find her voice when she saw who it was. It was Haku!  
Haku looked almost exactly the same as he did six years ago, but he was taller than Chihiro and was wearing normal clothes. His face looked exactly the same, and he had a small smile on his face. His cheeks were also tinted a slight pink, and Chihiro couldn't help but blush a little.

"I finally found you... Chihiro."


End file.
